


Exhaustion

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: Rogue Squadron Shorts [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: The Rogues are down.





	Exhaustion

Hobbie accepted the mug of heated up soup from Wes with grunt, not taking his exhausted gaze off the sensor display. Instead of making a joke or comment, Wes merely gripped his shoulder for a moment before leaving once more.

Their ships were down. A few timely ion blasts had grounded half of Rogue Squadron and the others were making repairs as quickly as possible so they could get off the planet before the Empire started searching for them.

Drinking his soup, Hobbie wedged the insulated mug between his knees so he could pick his datapad back up. Not for the first, or last time, he cursed his prosthetics for having no protection from the ion blasts. They were completely, and utterly fried, and stashed in the storage compartment of his X-Wing. If they had to flee before all the repairs were made, he’d be easier for the others to move without the dead weight of the artificial limbs.

He hated it.

He hated being so helpless, so vulnerable.

He couldn’t help with repairs, couldn’t fetch his own food, couldn’t even go take a piss behind a tree.

He had burns where the prosthetic met flesh. Their medkits took the edge off the pain, but only enough for him to be marginally functional.

Worst of all, he was stuck on sensor duty because it freed up an astromech to help with repairs and it wasn’t like he could go anywhere anyways.

They’d been able to get the sensors from Tycho’s X-Wing working in a limited fashion and as long as Hobbie continuously kept them moving, they had a vague idea what was going on around them.

The battle overhead had been over for hours, but no one had come for them yet. Only time would tell who had been the victors.


End file.
